The Pain I endure
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Lucy has always felt alone and strong, but that's not what finally got to her. She dealt with many hardships. He was the one who broke through her walls, but she ignores to give him any emotion she once had. He was Haru Glory who treated Lucy with kindness and happiness until the day of the accident when he lost his life and Ellie's. Now will Natsu be able to heal her heart?
1. Lucy's Memory? New Home!

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy and leave reviews please and it somewhat a crossover but not fully hope that makes sense!**

* * *

_Hey Lucy! Wait up already," called a silver-haired teen as he ran towards Lucy. His girlfriend followed them with Plue following her as well._

"_Haru, Elie, and Plue! Come on we are almost there!" called Lucy happily as she ran past an arch that was created by trees. She looked at the cliff and saw the sun setting once again. Heavy panting filled the air as she saw Haru glaring at her teasingly with a smirk on his face._

"_It's been awhile since we heard you sound happy Lu," smiled Elie as she looked at Lucy with happiness. Shaking her head in a nod, the friends stared down at the outskirts of the city with the horizon._

"_Pun~Punn," sighed Plue as Haru nodded and agreed to what he was saying._

"_It's not fair that you could understand your Plue, but I can't Haru," pouted Lucy as she summoned her Plue._

"_It just hasn't hit you yet, but if you still can't understand him by then, I'll probably live you down on it for the rest of your life especially if someone else understands him and doesn't have your power," smiled Haru as Lucy hit him on the head._

"_Jerk, do you think we can all stay like this forever?" thought Lucy as she looked to see Haru, Elie and Plue smiling at her._

"_Of course, we make an awesome team, Luce. Besides that's a promise and we'll end up meeting amazing new people even coming back here together as best friends to a happy family of friends," promised Haru as Elie nodded to that as well. Lucy smiled and felt tears falling down her cheeks. The two Plues, Haru and Elie hugged her as a promise to be friends no matter what._

"_Now we need you to be tough and always be by our side, okay, Lu," smiled Elie as Lucy nodded and rubbed her eyes._

"_Yeah, it's a promise for sure," cried Lucy happily as the friends headed home without even knowing that life can be cruel to them whenever it felt like it._

Lucy POV (Moving to Magnolia):

I don't remember ever dreaming about that promise for a while, but looking at the sky in Magnolia I felt alone and empty. That dreadful night Haru and Elie went home together since he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again like last time with those punks. Elie feeling protected as usual was glad, but still worried for my well-being. If I could rewrite the past I'd probably make Mama still be alive with Haru, Elie, and Plue from ever leaving this world. I still blame myself for not going with them to ensure they were safe. Now I'm all alone again except with my spirits and kind household members, but they can never return the smiles of warmth or joy I once had. The spirits I treat them as my friends and still smile for them, but they've felt my pain and still wonder how they can make it all better. If I wanted to die, I would have done it after attending their funerals. Though Haru would be disappointed in me for not continuing our promise. I just want them…

"Miss Lucy, we have arrived to our new home," called Ms. Spetto as I glanced at the new estate my father purchased. Sighing I left the carriage and walked up the steps to my exclusive apartment which was located within the land my father owned.

"Ms. Spetto, can I be alone for a while and set things up," I asked as she glanced at me then at my apartment with uneasy.

"I won't run away or try to commit suicide again. I just want some peace please," I sighed in annoyance as Ms. Spetto smiled and nodded. Once she left, I felt the urge to end my life once more. I don't like this place because this isn't my home town. This isn't the place where I could go visit Haru and Elie's grave not to mention Plue's. This isn't my way of walking back home with a smile after a great day with my closet friends. Little did I know that tears were falling down once more as I lift my hand to feel my wet cheek. I wish Haru's friends would blame me, but instead understood how I felt and comfort me in my time of sorrow. Elie's big brother Musica knew how much I care for them, and came to see how I was coping every once in a while.

"Why won't anyone blame me? I was there that very day with smiles, hugs and tears. Why couldn't have it been me? Haru…sniff…Elie…sob…Plue…," I cried as more tears enveloped me. I sank onto my knees as I felt two hands lifting me from my arms on each side.

"Lucy, it's not your fault. They would never blame someone like you," calmed Loke as he stroked my hair.

"Miss Lucy, please don't cry. I understand your emotions, we all do. Let's get you inside for some rest," patted Capricorn softly on my back as they took me inside my new did we know that someone was watching from the estate with interest in their eyes.

* * *

**So how do you like it dont worry I'll make sure to upload more :) Write to you soon~AnimeCorazon1997**


	2. Mission? Celestial Mage!

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy and leave reviews please and it somewhat a crossover but not fully hope that makes sense! Sorry for the last sentence but luckily I saw it and will change it  
**

Little did we know that someone was watching from the estate with interest in their eyes.

* * *

**Magnolia High School (Afterschool Fairy Tail guild):**

"Hey guys, stop with the roughhousing already! Erza is going to get pissed!" called Max as Natsu sent Gray flying through a table. Elfman was fist-fighting with Gajeel while Nab was fighting with Romeo. The guild was loud as usually as members dodge flying debris and other joined in the fight for some action.

"These morons should get it through their skulls already," complained Cana as she drank her booze.

"I guess they can't help but start a fight every once in a while. It does keep things lively doesn't it," smiled Mira as Cana shrugged but understood what she meant.

"Why do they still need to make this guild demolished then it already is?" asked Carla annoyed as she rejected another fish from Happy again.

"I don't know Carla, but Mira is right. They keep things entertaining here and fun," smiled Wendy as Carla sigh and smiled at her best friend.

"Uh-oh girls, here comes Erza and she doesn't look to happy," called Levy as she saw the armor-maiden storming across the guild with an unhappy look. She walked past the roughhousing which paused in mid-air because of her arrival and continued on toward the Master's quarters. Everyone stared in belief that Erza didn't stop the fight or even acknowledge the damage that's been done. The guys began cleaning up in case Erza's bad mood might be on them next for the mess they created. Natsu came over to the bar and smiled at the girls.

"Hey what's up?" smiled Natsu as the girls smiled back at him and answered.

"Hey Mira, do you happen to know what's up with Erza?" asked Gray as he came up to the bar with his shirt on.

"I don't know wonder what happened?" thought Mira worried as her question was answered by a loud bang on the door and the red-haired mage coming to the bar. Tension broke through the air as Erza sat down and tucked her head in her arms. Everyone suddenly felt worried, but didn't know what to say.

"Erza would you like a slice of strawberry cake?" asked Mira as Erza looked up an nodded solemnly.

"Uh Erza are you alright?" asked Lisanna who felt unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, you're not acting like yourself," spoke Gray hesitated.

"Please tell us what's wrong. Juvia is worried about you," worried Juvia as the usual gang hanged around Erza.

Erza sigh and looked at everyone's faces, then spoke in a sad voice.

"I was on a mission to defeat a monster with four-heads which proved to be quite difficult but I managed to defeat it with most of my energy drained since it was an S-Class mission. After I stayed to rest in the village, the client came to pay me, but said that there was a bonus he wanted to give me, but it was stolen while I was resting. His villagers were heartbroken because that bonus belongs to a mage who uses celestial magic. She protected them from any harm with that key and left to them as a protector. They didn't know she passed away 13 years so the key was ineffective. It was the only remainder of her kindness that they remember her by. They wanted to give it to Fairy Tail to assure its use to someone with that magic as that mage. I didn't know that key held so much importance. I blame myself for not being aware of its disappearance," clenched Erza as her fist tightens. The others understood everything and Natsu was angered by some low-life stealing something so important to someone else.

"A celestial key? What kind was it, Erza?" asked Levy interested.

"A golden one, I believe it was part of the twelve zodiac keys with the sign of Libra," answered Erza as Levy eyes widen.

"That's terrible! Now I know why the villagers are sad. Libra is the key of balance which gives anyone the ability to balance out their good luck or bad luck," saddened Levy as she gazed at everyone sadly.

"The key gives you the ability to balance out things? Wow that sounds handy but what's the big deal, Levy?" asked Natsu who didn't understand the true meaning of the key.

"Natsu, it means that anyone may shift the balances of order and can cause chaos if not in the right hands. I need you kids to keep a look out for the key. The other guilds are already aware of this and hopefully we might find a celestial mage who is not tainted by evil," spoke Master urgently alerting the group of the situation.

"So we have to find a celestial mage and get them to join our guild? I still don't see the problem Gramps," spoke Natsu unaware. Everyone sigh and shook their heads except Erza who just whacked him on the head.

"You knucklehead, there is a problem! Because there hasn't been a celestial mage for the past 13 years and if there is one think of all the guilds of this school that would fight to have that last remaining mage join their guild," screeched Master as Natsu finally acknowledge what the problem is.

"So you better be careful brats and don't let those other guilds bring you down because we are FAIRY TAIL!" yelled Master as everyone cheered and felt ready for anything. After everything was settled down, the gang exited out of the guild to get some ice cream and strawberry cake for Erza.

* * *

**So how do you like it ? Let me know please Write to you soon~AnimeCorazon1997**


	3. Staredown! Mysterious Blonde?

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy  
**

After everything was settled down, the gang exited out of the guild to get some ice cream and strawberry cake for Erza.

* * *

**Ice Cream Parlor POV:**

"I can't believe a lot is happening," thought Natsu as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that there was this magic called Celestial Magic. I never heard of it before," spoke Gray interested.

"I believe that the twelve zodiac keys are very powerful, but even I didn't know about them until the villagers told me," informed Erza.

"Yeah if all twelve were brought together, then something would happen but I not sure about it either," grimaced Levy at the lack information she had on Celestial Magic.

They entered the ice cream parlor and sat at their usual table. The door ring revealing the other members of Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Quarto Cerberus, and Blue Pegasus.

"Well if it isn't Fairy Tail, I heard about the screw up Erza. May be Sabertooth should have taken the job," sneered Minerva as Erza glared at her.

"As if you Sabers could get that completed. Lamia Scale's Jura would have had it done without a mere second," scoffed Lyon as Gray glanced daggers at him.

"Please stop this nonsense. What is done is done," argued Kagura defending Erza.

"Men! That's right, my Honey did complete her mission single-handily. As always you have such a lovely perfume," sniffed Ichiya as Erza used her staff to keep him away.

"Wow and here Natsu's guild can't do anything right at all," smirked Sting as Natsu grabbed him by the collar.

"Say that again, I dare you," glared Natsu as Sting's smirked turn into a grin.

"Natsu, don't be intimated by him," warned Erza as she glared at Minerva's smirk.

"Following orders now, who would have thought that you finally know what to do Natsu," insulted Sting as Natsu grip on his shirt tighten. Then out of nowhere the two dragon-slayers were are dripping wet and everyone was surprise by that. The culprit who threw water at them was staring at them emotionlessly with a frown. Sting and Natsu glared at the blonde girl in front of them releasing Natsu's grip on Sting's collar.

"Excuse me, why did you do that?" questioned Minerva as her amused look was gone replace by an angry look.

"You people, we're so loud that I couldn't at least enjoy my drink. Besides remember this isn't a fighting arena, it's an ice cream parlor. So do me a favor and what was it kitty tooth oh who cares go somewhere else or be quiet," complained the blonde girl who noticed the amused looks on some of the groups.

"First of all its Sabertooth second I could be loud if I want to and third why don't you run around aimlessly okay," smiled Sting as the blonde gave him a death stare. The guys shiver as the girls felt amuse by the fact that this new girl was interesting.

"First I don't give a crap about your group's name, second if you do then watch what's coming for you, and third I would have gladly leave this damn place if I want to and don't worry I'll make sure to give you the correct directions to your home," smiled the blonde sweetly.

"Hehehe… she got you there," laughed Natsu as the others except Minerva and her group were laughing.

"You should be careful Blondie. You shouldn't pick a fight with a dragon-slayer unless you want trouble," sneered Sting.

"Try me, besides I think dragon-slayers are nothing but useless, dense, arrogant, heartless beings alive," spoke the Blonde angrily as everyone's mouths fell opened. Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting glared at the girl who just told them off. Wendy looked down feeling tear prick her eyes since this was the first time she's been insulted by someone she didn't know. Romeo put his hand over hers while Mira rubbed her back smoothly. Everyone stared at the blonde uneasily since she just made the sweetest one cry.

"That was rude. I guess you don't know how dragon-slayers look like huh," glared Gajeel.

"Sigh…Let me guess you, Pinkie, Blond, that guy (points at Rogue) , and little bluenette are dragon-slayers," shrugged the blonde. Everyone stared at her dumbfound and shook their heads yes.

"Well then, I'm leaving. Since I've offended you, I won't apologize except to the little bluenette," told the blonde as Wendy looked at her surprise. The blonde smiled at her apologetically and turned to leave. Minerva was fed up with this girl and stick out her foot to trip the blonde whom everyone noticed at last minute. Erza was about to warn her, but it was too late as the blonde was going to fall face forward on the floor. The next thing they know the blonde was held by her waist by a guy with sunglasses in a designer suit with spiky brown hair. He glared at Minerva who played innocent.

* * *

**So how do you like it ? Let me know please Write to you soon~AnimeCorazon1997**


	4. Enter Loki! Lucy's decision?

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy  
**

He glared at Minerva who played innocent.

* * *

"Loki, what are you doing here?" asked Gray surprised as the Fairy Tail members recognized their missing family member.

"Loki, where have you been?" worried Levy.

"Wow your hair grew out," called Cana drunkenly.

"Loki you have explaining to do," glared Erza and Mira.

Loki looked at them sadly but shook his thoughts and faced the blonde. Natsu was shocked that he ignored their questions and faced the blonde instead. Natsu grabbed his shoulders to question him.

"Loki, what the hell! We were worried out of our minds and here you are ignoring your family!" yelled Natsu as Loki glared at him then pushed him off.

"Look Natsu I have better things to attend to so just drop it. And you better watch what you do to my m- friend or else," spoke Loki angrily as he glared at Minerva.

"She should have watch where she was going. Aren't we clumsy?" mocked Minerva as Loki was starting to get pissed off.

"Loki, let it go, she just thinks this amusing. I pity you," pitied the blonde as Minerva grew angry and walked out of the parlor with her group following.

"Sheesh, I thought they never leave. Hey Blondie I think you're alright," smiled Cana soberly with a hint of pink cheeks.

"Loki, come with us to the guild. The master showed know you came back," smiled Lisanna hopefully.

"I can't just not now. Do you need anything else?" sigh Loki sadly as everyone looked upset.

"Look man either you come with us or we drag you back to the guild," spoke Gray harshly since he didn't want their friend to disappear.

"He'll come just not now alright. You act like you'll never see him again, damn," exaggerated the blonde earning a little pissed looks from Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Happy, and Romeo.

"Wait are you serious!? I mean but what will Capricorn think or say," surprised Loki as he looked at the blonde with widen eyes.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't mind. It's not like Capricorn can hold this against you. So you can visit them after we finish settling in," smiled the blonde as Loki smiled back. Everyone was confuse to know how this blonde and Loki know each other and what did they mean by settling. The blonde went to the counter to buy another drink while Loki stayed behind since they will be leaving after her purchase. Loki faced his friends and heard Erza speak.

"Loki, why can't you stick around or at least come see master," urged Erza as Loki grew uncomfortable.

"Look I'll visit soon, but for now just drop everything okay," argued Loki as the others went silent but nodded. The Blonde came behind him and pinched his cheeks making a funny face that cause the tense atmosphere to die down a little.

"Loki ready to go. See ya Pinkie, Rusty, Frosty, Bluenettes, and everyone else," waved off the blonde as the others watched them leave. Natsu thought that something might be up with that blonde and Loki. He pondered over it and decided to think about it later. The atmosphere returned normal with glances every now and then at the sound of the doors opening.

* * *

**Lucy POV(Walking Home):**

"So care to explain yourself?" I asked since Loki wasn't being himself as usual. My guess was seeing those guys probably sent him down in the dumps. I still couldn't believe that there were five dragon-slayers towards this time. That stupid blond pissed me off along with the other members of Sabertooth. I wish I could just use my magic and…

"Lucy, I know what you are thinking so drop it," smiled Loki weakly as I pouted a little just for fun.

"What are you a mind reader? So are you going to spill the beans," I pondered as Loki made a face.

"I use to be in the guild called Fairy Tail. I also use to attend Magnolia High School with my friends who you saw today," sighed Loki happily as I made a confusing look. Why is he sighing so happy about? Seeing my look he spoke again.

"Fairy Tail was like a home you never thought of having. Everyone treats each other as a family and fights against their enemies. I'm glad they never forgot about me and were stilling looking for me toward this day. Hey Lucy may be you could join Fairy Tail? I'm sure they can help," thought Loki as he gazed at my eyes. He knows I can't conceal my feelings in anymore, but I just don't want to burst out. The guild he talks about happily could help me, but what will I gain new friends to replace them. I would never do that, but my spirits know that it's time for me to try new things. I remember so much with them, but I won't replace them for some new people that Loki suggests I meet. I glanced at him warily and sigh which surprised him.

"Loki, you know how much I hate this place. You know that I can't hide anymore and many things but what you should know is that I will never replace those three who are in my heart and soul, alright," I cautioned as Loki nodded solemnly.

"I hate feeling lonely with this magic, but you guys are so special to me. I wish there was some light to guide me from being lost or bringing back everyone I lost," I choked as my tears wanted to fall which I didn't let them.

"I understand Lucy, but remember we follow you and are always doing our best to shine a light of stars for you. Besides that light you were talking about could actually be flames instead," hugged Loki as I gazed at him confuse of his words. He chuckled and ruffled my hair before disappearing. I walked in silence and noticed my home was just a few blocks away. I look up to see that it's snowing and remembered that time when I met Haru.

* * *

**So how do you like it ? Let me know please Write to you soon~AnimeCorazon1997**


	5. Meeting Haru Glory! Photo?

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy  
**

**Me:Thank you Anime-girl847, Guest, and Petals Fall in Spring for your reviews being first this chapter is for you :)**

I look up to see that it's snowing and remembered that time when I met Haru.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_I was all alone at the park since my father hardly paid attention to me swinging on the swing set until I felt my tears falling down. This Christmas I was going to spend alone just like the past 4 years since Mama's death. I was just 9 years old motherless, abandon, and in pain. The swing was slowing down as I paid no mind to it as I look up and watch the sky look far from my grasp. I guess it started to snow and I didn't have a jacket with me._

_"Hey shouldn't you be heading home already? I mean it's snowing and you don't have a jacket," spoke someone concerned as I look up to see a flash a silver hair. A boy who looked my age peered at me with a curious look._

_"I don't want to go home. I don't feel cold anyways," I stated coldly and looked at the ground. The boy peered down at her suspiciously and then walked away. Once he was gone, I sighed relieved and thought how he could possibly have silver-hair. I got off the swing and sat on the playground's steps ignoring the frost biting into my arms. Then I felt something warm being wrapped around my shoulders bringing me warmth. I turn to see the silver-haired boy smiling at me and wrapping himself with the same blanket. I stared at him surprise but quickly changed my expression. I felt him nudge me by my shoulder to get my attention and glance at the corner of my eye to see him staring at me curiously. Unsatisfied with me not budging, the sliver-hair grabbed my shoulders and faced me toward him. I stared at him in shock and anger, then pout which made him laugh._

_"Finally you show me your face. I thought you were just going to hide there the whole time," smiled the boy care freely as he scratched his head._

_"Why did you come back?" I muttered softly and was stunned when he answered._

_"I knew you would probably stay here instead of going home. It looked like it was snowing so I ran to get a blanket to share with you," grinned the boy happily. I thought he was just trying to be nice, but that just plain out strange. Why would he leave his warm home and come out to stay wrapped in a blanket with me? Silver is just making me mad. But he's lucky since he has home with his parents and probably siblings where I'm left alone with nothing._

_"You really need to stop voicing out your thoughts. Cause you're starting to worry me here," spoke Silver loudly which made me flinched. I blushed and wanted to look away when he stopped me again._

_"Listen, I don't know what's got you so down, but it's always good to talk to someone about," spoke Silver happily._

_"I think you're a nosy kid who dyed his hair silver. What would you know about losing a mom!" I yelled which surprised both of us at my outburst. I tear up a little and turned the other way. Silence was stretched out for a while, I thought he was never going to speak when he spoke in a sad voice. I tilted my head to the side and saw his expression which made me regret saying my outburst._

_"Yeah, I know how it feels like to lose a mom, and I don't even know who my dad is. At least I have my older sister who loves, cares, and protects me. So this nosy kid who's hair is naturally silver knows what its like to lose a mom," smiled Silver sadly.I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders as I felt tears of joy wanting to fall. I stared at him for a long time which started to make him feel uncomfortable, but what scared him was my tears that were falling._

_"Hey blonde, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you cry. If my sister finds out, she'll lecture me forever and~" Silver stopped his rambling as he heard me laugh. He looked relieve to see me smiling and giggling._

_"I'm sorry, it's just that is the first time anyone has called me blonde. Thank you for understanding how I feel Silver and staying with me in the cold," I smiled warmly which cause Silver to smile back as well._

_"You're welcome wait! We should at least know each names instead of our hair color, but if you don't want to then that's fine," mumbling Silver again as I giggled once more catching him smiling as well._

_"My name's Lucy Heartfilla, and I am the same age as you. I can do celestial magic and I'm a mage," I answered casually as Silver eyes widen._

_"No way, you're a celestial mage. I heard that your magic is very incredible and extinct, but won't that make you the very last person to be a target," excited Silver but worried at the thought of his new friend being targeted for evil purpose._

_"Yeah, Mama had the same magic like me and was killed in an accident. I miss her," I spoke sadly at the thought of my magic being the last in this world. I felt a comforting hand touched my shoulder and smiled at Silver._

_"Same here expect I get a companion with me. Oh that's right I forgot. My name's Haru Glory and I'm the Rave Master and look there's Plue," Haru spoke excitedly as a little white thing with a carrot nose was running toward them. I automatically left the warmth of the blanket and hugged the little thing to death._

_"Pun~Punn," spoke Plue as Haru tried to release him from my death grip. Once release, I stared at Plue and sigh an apology which Plue accepted._

_"So this is Plue! He's so cute. Can I have him," I smiled innocently as Haru responded no. I learned that Haru was just like me which made me so happy. He was given the purpose to save the world with a giant sword, but he couldn't have it until he can hold it properly. I was amazed at my frien'd history as he was with mine. The time flew by and the sun was setting meaning it was time to go. I didn't want to go back home to my prison home. Haru saw my expression and thought of an idea._

_"Wanna come over to my house?" asked Haru as I smiled and nodded. My father won't even notice I was gone and I made sure to let Virgo notify the household of where I'm staying. When we reach his home, I felt a sense of ease and peacefulness. The door opened to reveal his older sister who I thought was beautiful._

_"Haru, Nice one," praised his older sister which I laughed at his blushed face._

_"It's not what it looks like we're just friends. Jeez, Luce, meet my older sister," flushed Haru as I present myself in front of his sister. We all went inside and for once he change my world just like that. He was the first one to give me a nickname which I treasured forever._

**Lucy POV(almost home):**

Sighing, I wish that never ended, but it did. I hope more memories of us together appear in my mind. Haru was my very first best friend next to Elie then Plue and everyone else that we met together. I continued to walk home, but felt a uneasy chill run down my spine. Looked back behind me to see if anyone was following, but no one is there. I quicken my pace and felt secure when the gate closed behind me. Walking up to my apartment, I noticed that my spirits already settled my things which made me mad for not including me in the move in. Shaking my head, I smiled for being bless with kind spirits who love and care for me. I saw a photo on my nightstand with...

* * *

**So how do you like it ? Let me know please. This story is somewhat mixed in together so ignore the sudden changes of how everything is mixed in. Tell me about how you feel for about Lucy's second memory and would like me to do future ones. Don't forget to review! Write to you soon~AnimeCorazon1997**


	6. First Day! Evil Presence?

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy  
**

I saw a photo on my nightstand with the three of us at the cliff and our two Plues dancing.

* * *

**Lucy POV(In the morning):**

I felt the sun rise and shine through the window causing me to groan at the start of a new day. Not just any new day, but my first day of Magnolia High School as a junior. I covered my head beneath the blanket and slept for about five minutes which Virgo appeared and insist that I get up. I got out of bed and head for the shower. After the bath, I was planning on eating breakfast but was stopped by an angry Capricorn. Sighing defeat, I sat to eat and heard his lecture about my well-being. May be I could ditch...

"Miss Lucy, don't even think about ditching school. It's time to attend your new school with your head up high. Speaking of which you and Loki well be expected to at least to arrive home safely," ordered Capricorn as my eyes widen at the curfew he didn't assign me.

"So I get no curfew?" I asked slowly hoping for a no or anything to do from getting home early. Capricorn turned silent but mumbled a yes which I got up and kissed his cheek that made him blush. I hurried to grab what I needed and wait for Loki to get ready. I wondered how it would have been if Haru and Elie were waiting for us in the living room with knowing smiles about me being late. Still thinking about them, Loki appeared in his school uniform as well and smiled at me for waiting. Once we headed down stairs, I regretted what came out from my mouth.

"Haru, Elie Let's go already!" I called out cheerfully but then realized that they weren't here. I felt my whole-being froze as Loki patted my back gently. I wish they were here, smiling, teasing about my slowness and anticipation for what we were going to learn today. I wanted to cry again, but knew that my tears would only make matters worse for me. I stick out my chin and stomped out of the house with Loki trying to keep up with my pace. The next thing I know is I'm running to school instead of driving leaving Loki behind. My heart felt like it was going to shatter if I didn't continue running. I made it to the front of the school with heavy panting from the run I just had. I heard a screech appearing right on the street with Loki parking perfectly in front of the school with a pissed off face at me. Crap I forgot about what I was doing and ran off. Loki didn't get out of the car, but motioned me to enter which I did. I cringed as he looked ready to yell out me, but saw him calming down and taking deep breaths. I was about to ask if he was okay when he spoke up.

"**Never** run off like that again. If I wasn't around something could have happened to you, So please Lucy don't do that again," angered Loki as he look at me painfully. I nodded and mutter an apology which he quickly accept. I reached for the door handle when he stopped me. I look to see his eyes harden at the certain group from the ice cream parlor showed up.

"Loki are you okay?" I asked worried since his expression was nothing I've never seen before.

"Lucy, lately Capricorn and I had been experiencing an dark magical presence at home. Whoever it is has either sense your magic or another one of your father's enemies spies. I investigated to find out that this person has been following us and I don't want you to be alone at all cost. So I'll stay by your side until then," informed Loki as I understood why Capricorn agreed to not give us a curfew.

"Then what am I suppose to do while you're gaining you strength back from the spirit world?" I questioned as Loki smiled at me sheepishly.

"No, No, I'm not joining them. I told you I'll considerate, but no don't even think about putting me there," I glared at him. He sigh and scratched his head then glanced at me and then his friends.

"Princess, what do you want me to do? You did say yes to joining them, why are you changing your decision already," complained Loki as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't want to rush into this. Besides Muscia texted me saying he visiting town and hopes to see me when I'm out, today. He can come pick me up when he arrives at the school. At the mean time, I'll stay inside Fairy Tail if that relaxes you," I answered as Loki looked relief and sent a text to Capricorn to let him know of the situation. Finally satisfied here, I climbed out the car and closed the door. Loki appeared beside me taking my bag from me, and continued on to the school. Of course that certain group saw us and jumped Loki with hugs and what nots. I sigh with bore as I picked my bag from the floor and continue my way but was stopped by Frosty.

"Hey aren't you waiting for him," Gray pointed at Loki being crushed against the red-head's armor chest.

"Nah, he looks happy so I'm heading on. It's best if he starts talking to you guys since he wants to visit it...what was it again," I thought for a minute earning a confused look from Frosty.

"Hey Gray, what are you doing near my pr-friend," called Loki as Pinke, Rusty, and the whole group catches up to us. I sigh once more earning another glance from Frosty.

"Well Loki, You know I have to get register and stop being so protective of me. Capricorn and you both need to cool down before you grow another head," I retorted to which I believe his name was Gray laughed at my statement of Loki having a second head. As well as the other guys began snorting at that as well.

"Come on you know how precious you are to us. Besides its our job to protect you and be your knight," winked Loki as I glared at him.

"So you two are dating," asked the white long haired girl with a small smile.

"I wish!" smiled Loki as I smacked his head.

"Excuse my language, fuck no!" I yelled to answer her question.

"Ow that hurt. Mira kiss it and make it feel better," whined Loki as a white haired guy glared at him.

"You see Loki. This is why I don't want to go to school with," I sighed sadly.

"Princess don't be mean. Wait where are my manners? This is Gray (Frosty), Natsu(Pinkie), Gajeel(Rusty), Elfman(white haired guy), Mira, Lisanna, Erza(red-head), Levy(bluenette), Wendy(bluenette), Romeo, Cana, Carla, Pantherlily, Happy, and Juvia," spoke Loki happily as his friends waved hi to me and smiled. I turned and ignored them which some felt offended.

"Hey! Introduce yourself," called Loki as I wave him off.

"Juvia believes that was rude," pouted Juvia while other shook their head in agreement.

"Sorry about that she'll probably introduce herself at the guild. She isn't happy so I hope you guys won't get the wrong idea," explained Loki nervously.

"Is something wrong Loki?" asked Erza.

"I'll tell you about it later," answered Loki as he walked off. I was walking in the halls when I bumped into...

* * *

**So how do you like it ? Let me know please. Don't forget to review! Write to you soon~AnimeCorazon1997**


	7. Sting! Resemblances?

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy and Happy Late or not Holidays :)  
**

"I'll tell you about it later," answered Loki as he walked off. I was walking in the halls when I bumped into Blond and his cat, Hector?

* * *

**Lucy POV(Still in school):**

"Well, if it isn't blonde, are you lost or something," teased Sting as I raised my eyebrow at his teasing.

"No but I'm pretty sure you are since you aren't around your groupies," I taunted causing him to frown.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Sting as I placed my hand on my hip and the other in a thinking pose.

"Hm...Oh I know now," I said innocently making Blond glare at my thinking.

"Well," prompted Sting as I smiled at him sweetly causing him to stare at me in surprise.

"None of your business, Blond," I replied coldly as he became frustrated. I turn to head to the office when he grabbed onto my wrist. I pulled and tugged but he made sure to tighten his grip.

"Actually it is, you see blonde the way you talk to me turns me on. Not just that but everything about you," smirked Sting as he tried to pull me into his chest when someone's fist beat him to it. I felt someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Blond. I look to see Pinkie pissed off while Red-Head glare at Blond.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Frosty which I nodded.

"Natsu, Erza, Gray that was mean. We were just talking," smiled Sting playfully as he tried to reach for me but instead felt the wrath of my Lucy kick. He fell unconscious causing the three to sweat-drop at the girl's behavior. Natsu realized that this girl got some moves and thought about joining Fairy Tail. Gray thought she was pretty damn hot and bad ass to hurt Sting. Erza thought that this girl was a worthy adversary and should join Fairy Tail. I ignore them and head for the office, but felt something tugging my hand. I glared at Pinkie until he finally looked to see me glaring at him.

"Is something the matter?" asked Natsu gaining Gray and Erza back into reality.

"Yes there is and I think you can see why," I responded coldly as Pinkie began to look at me like I was some kind weirdo. Apparently his friend Gray nah Frosty finally understood what I was talking about. Next thing I know Pinkie gets hit by Red-Head and he whines about getting hit and lets go of my hand to try and swing a punch at her failing in the end.

"Thank you now if you excuse me," I began to leave when Frosty grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Look if you are in trouble you can come to us or visit our guild," spoke Gray nicely as I look at him uninterested.

"Look heres whats happening you Frosty are just going to keep your distance and you're clothes are missing. I already don't plan to make friends but I do plan to stay at your guild after school for a good amount of time. Wait what was your guild's name again?" I spoke uninterestedly making them gape at my talk.

"Frosty! My name is Gray and crap my clothes," blushed Gray as he found himself taking off his shirt. He blushed because no one ever thought of giving him a nickname but just always calling his first name.

"Yeah and I don't really care about calling you Gray or Frosty either way is just fine with me. Now I remember Fairy Tail right?" I thought as they nodded their heads.

"Hey wait have you been giving us nicknames the whole time?" asked Natsu excitedly as he thought he's probably had fire or dragon in it.

"Yeah, Pinkie, Frosty and Red-Head anything else you want to know?" I sighed at Pinkie's antics. His face was pissed off which I could tell because Red-Head didn't look offended expect for Frosty who was laughing like this was funny.

"It's Salmon okay so give me a better nickname," whined Natsu as I sigh once more.

"Fat Chance see you people later," I answered and left into the office. Once I neared the building, I sigh a breathe of relief with what just happened a few moments ago. I smiled a ghost smile at how the boy was almost like Haru but the total opposite with the Hair, smile and stupidity. Then again Haru was the same all the way, shaking my thoughts I plastered my smile and entered the office.

**General POV(After Lucy left):**

"Well that was interesting," spoke Erza as Gray and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Hey I want her to join Fairy Tail," told Natsu excitedly as he could go on possible adventures with her. He noticed something different about her not just her attitude but her eyes looked dull and lifeless. She probably experience something difficult but when he held her hand it felt so tiny and fragile. Lisanna was his best friend but he knew she tried to get his attention from who knows how much. Anyway he was comparing the two and found that Lucy seemed to be in a state of pain and guilt. I wonder if she ...

"Natsu!," yelled Erza in his ear causing him to go deaf and lose his thoughts.

"Let's head back to the guild since we have free period," ordered Erza as the three made their toward the guild thinking about blonde. Out of nowhere that's when they realized they didn't know what her name was completely. Grumbling the whole time about how could they forget about something so simple. Behind the hall was someone smiling evilly at ...

* * *

**So how do you like it ? I have a question what chapter should it be focus on Lucy's schedule/classes or Muscia POV? Let know please. Don't forget to review! Write to you soon~AnimeCorazon1997**


	8. Classes Anger?

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy and Happy Late or not Holidays :) Thank you for the reviews you guys are my inspiration  
**

Behind the hall was someone smiling evilly at the new arrival of the blonde student. He remembers her just like the day her friends sadly perished.

* * *

**General POV(Lucy's first class):  
**Lucy checked her schedule once more before entering her first class. So here's the schedule:

**1st Creative Writing Teacher: Mrs Websnaker**

**2nd Statistics Teacher: Mr Loony**

**3rd AP English Teacher: Miss Crane**

**4th Free Period **

**5th Ceramics Teacher: Mrs Swanlund**

**6th Spanish III Teacher: Miss Gomez**

Lucy enter the room only to her surprise see everyone she met at the ice cream parlor in her first class. _Great now...I'm just what irritated no more like annoyed_ she thought. As she began to reach the teacher, she heard mumblings and notices glances being cast about her. The teacher looked at her and her schedule with a surprised look.

"Alright everyone settle down now! We have a new student and her name is Lucy Heartfilla. Your seat is next to Dragneel. Natsu, ugh...Miss Scarlet if you please," spoke as she looked at Natsu in annoyance. Erza nodded and smacked Natsu from the back of his head to arose him from his sleep. He grumbled but brighten his excitement as he took note that Lucy was in the same class as him. To the fact she was seated next to him which made him happier. The classes flew fast until Lucy noticed that most of Fairy Tail members have three or four classes with her especially Erza, Gray and Natsu. Natsu was in almost all her classes expect Fifth period. She avoided him when he asked about having Lunch with his guild members. Now classes were over and she turned to see him asleep once more. The bell didn't even wake him to her surprise. _What do I find so surprising that he does the unthinkable_ Lucy thought with a small smile.

"Hey Pinkie, wake up! Hey oh Natsu wake up you idiot!" she shouted to which he yelped in fear that it was Erza again. He looked to see Lucy staring at him in annoyance. _Wonder why she's looks annoyed? I'm just glad that we have a lot of classes together and sit near one another. Wait school's over time to head to the guild_ thought Natsu as he began picking his things up. He was about ti dash out the door, but came back and dragged Lucy with him.

"Hey, what do you think are you DOING?" asked Lucy as Natsu ignored her and took her to the guild. Once they arrived Natsu kicked the doors and announced his arrival.

"Flame Head, what are you doing to Lucy?" taunted Gray as he took note of her presence. Gray was actually surprised that she came to the guild especially that she has three classes with them.

"Well Ice Prick, I was inviting her to join our guild," teased Natsu as he realized the join hands they had and let go quickly to try and hid his blush.

"Well, don't you think you need her permission to join," stated Gray nonchalantly.

"Well, duh of course. Oh yeah so how about it Luce?" noticed Natsu as he glances at me excitedly to which I smiled softly.

"Yeah she's joining," spoke Loki out of nowhere earning screams like "Loki, you're alive" or " never worry us again." He scratched his neck in embarrassment and notices the glare Lucy was giving him.

"It's good to see you my child. Is this person a friend of yours who wants to join our guild?" spoke Makarvo as he came down from his office.

"Sigh...I don't want to be a part of your guild, so forget what Loki or Pinkie said," Lucy stated matter factly as everyone gaped at her in shock. She didn't want to join Fairy Tail the place where everything felt so right and fun.

"Why?" shouted everyone.

"I don't feel like joining any guild yet. Beside I made a promise to someone," she said sadly.

"It's alright, Luce. I'm sure we can understand," smiled Natsu in encouragement.

"Wait did you just call me, Luce?" she asked annoyed as Loki eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that," stated Natsu with a shrug.

"Yes there ' . .LUCE ," Lucy gritted through her teeth then glared and stomped off to the bar. Natsu stood there a little shock that she didn't like that nickname he given her. Everyone else just looked like they were witnessing someone's death as the blonde walked off angrily because of one word. Loki sighed and patted Natsu on the back regaining his thoughts. Master caught Loki's eye and gesture him toward his office. Catching that gesture, Loki went upstairs and turned to see his master in a foul mood. He also saw the looks of Team Natsu glancing at her every once in a while. Heading into the Master's office, he sat down on the chair and faced the Master on the opposite side.

"Loki, where have you been all this time?" asked Master relieved that his lost child has finally returned home.

"I'm sorry Master. I got lost and couldn't find my way until I met Lucy. She saved my life and now I'm in debt towards her. She's also the reason why I'm here today to come back home," explained Loki carefully to not let Master know of Lucy's true identity.

"You're a lucky one to be saved, but why does she held such pain inside. I can tell that somethings in her life have turned her into nothing but a shell with walls that guard her heart," spoke Master thoughtfully as Loki nodded.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot. May I ask a favor?" hesitated Loki.

"Yes, what is it?" thought Master.

**Guild POV:**

"Natsu, are you alright?" asked Wendy worriedly as he kept glancing back at Lucy.

"Yeah, you kept glancing at her and expect it to be some kind of joke," stated Gray as he caught Natsu's eye and saw a strange look.

"Natsu, I understand how you are feeling, but she doesn't want anyone approaching her," spoke Erza affirmatively.

"Yeah, she looks like she wants to be alone," reassured Lisanna.

"It's not that, but there's something that she is holding back inside. I know it sounds weird, but I could tell she's guarding herself from getting hurt. When I called her Luce the first time she smiled, but the second I said it once more she acted cruel and in pain," saddened Natsu as he recalled the two moments.

"You're right about that, but despite all this I still thinks she's alright," confirmed Cana as she took a swing from her barrel.

"I'm going to see if she wants some of my fish," spoke Happy softly as he walked over to Lucy.

"Wait, are you crazy," called Nab.

"She still might be pissed," reminded Max.

"He's a goner, but like a man," spoke Elfman fiercely.

"That doesn't make you a man," scolded Evergreen as she smacked him.

"He's a cat may I remind you," sighed Carla.

"Hey look he hasn't been shredded to meat yet, you numb skulls," scolded Erza as they saw Lucy turning to receive the fish from Happy. She gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I want to try that too," called all the males but were hit by all the females.

Natsu had been listening to the whole thing and watched in shock at how his best friend was treated nicely from Lucy. Then he caught the scent of silver and spicy cologne that lead him to...

* * *

**So what do you think and thanks for the reviews Happy New Years my readers :)~AnimeCorazon1997**

**P.S. don't forget to leave some reviews ;)**


	9. Musica appears! Master's thoughts?

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy :) Thank you for the reviews you guys are my inspiration especially Senbei x Cup Ramen it really made my day :)  
**

Natsu had been listening to the whole thing and watched in shock at how his best friend was treated nicely from Lucy. Then he caught the scent of silver and spicy cologne that lead him to look out at the person strolling into the guild with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Hey Lucille, what are you doing moping around like a depressed emo," called Musica as he entered the guild, smiling at Lucy teasingly. Lucy looked up from her conversation with Happy and had a beaming smile on her face. She looks pretty when she smiles thought the entire guild as they see Lucy run toward the unknown visitor and hug him.

Something doesn't seem right I thought. That guy looks like a street thief but then again why does he smell like a rainforest mixed with dirt. I just don't understand why she can so easily smile at him like that but act so cold to us. She probably has a problem with accepting people as her friends, but I might be reading in on the situation too much. I saw Erza glances at the guy and her eyes looked suspicious as if she recognizes him from somewhere. Wait how did his scent change from silver mixed with cologne to rainforest mixed with dirt. I watched as she spoke to him casually like this who she really is. Anyway somehow I made a decision to become her best friend and be by her side whenever she needs me.

"That man I've seen him at the bar I'd visit from the job request. How strange how he is here," spoke Erza suspiciously. That made us on edge since he was near the mission Erza had taken for her S-Class mission.

"So you're saying it's possible that guy over there could have possibly stolen the zodiac key," stated Gray intensely as Erza nodded.

"Does he remind you of someone?" asked Elfman as we all looked at him closely.

"Nope," answered the group.

"Must be your imagination," answered Evergreen.

"Do you two happen to smell a key on him anywhere?" asked Levy.

"I smell silver and spicy cologne, but it changed to rainforest and dirt," I answered as Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Something doesn't smell right. It's like the minute he entered the guild hall his scent changed completely. Bunny- Girl seems to be friendly to him as well," spoke Gajeel cautiously as everyone nodded in agreement.

"You don't think that's Lucy's boyfriend?" pondered Mira as Cana agreed. My heart froze thinking of the possibility Lucy going out with this punk.

"No, they are just childhood friends," interrupted Happy as he flew by us and landed on my shoulder. I sighed in relief, but luckily no one caught that.

"Really? How do you know this Happy?" asked Wendy surprised.

"Lucy told and introduced me to Musica. He seems like a nice guy," spoke Happy in a happy tone.

"Wait how come she can talk to you nicely but not us?" inquired Jet.

"I don't know, but she said I was adorable. Lucy is really fun to talk to," smiled Happy. Happy that's not fair and I just decided to be her best friend I thought.

"Oh, Loki where were you?" smiled Juvia as Loki came to us with a small smile.

"Yeah man, what's up with the disappearing act all of the sudden," stated Gray with a smile.

"Sorry guys, I just needed to talk with Master about an important subject. Any who where's Lucy?" asked Loki as everyone just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"What?" replied Loki as Erza just shook her head.

"Behind you, Loki," smiled Mira in amusement as Loki turned around only to be surprised and concern. Those facial expressions made the group warily about their dear friends behavior. Lucy turned from Muscia's pointing to see Loki and ran to him with Musica pacing regularly behind her. Loki braced for impact as Lucy hugged him and said "Loki, I'm heading home with Musica. You can stay with your friends as long as you like."

"Oh really and what did Capricorn say? Hey Musica, it's been a while," spoke Loki casually. Lucy pouted at the mention of Capricorn's word. I thought she looked really cute when she was doing that and chuckled softly.

"Well, he said it was okay as long as you say it is. Besides Loki this is Musica we are talking about," chided Lucy as Loki smirked at her expressing herself so easily. Most of the guild members were paying extra attention to how this guy is able to make this cold-hearted girl so bubbly and happy.

"Yeah it's been a while Loki. Despite the idea we are not related, do you really think I would put my dear little emo sister in danger. I mean look at her so delicate and fragile like a doll," teased Musica earning an elbow to the gut. Lucy glared at Loki who was trying to hide his laughter.

"Fine, but you two better head straight home. We don't want dear Lucy to be out in the cold for so long she gets cold easily," smirked Loki earning a Lucy kick to the face. We all watched as Loki was slammed against the wall just by one kick. I thought that she was damn right bad-ass and hilarious. When she finished, she caught me staring at her. For a minute I thought she was going to bark at me for staring at her, but did the opposite. I saw her eyes filled with pain, sadness, and longing? Which made my stomach twist inside. Her composure returned and she left with Musica. I kept thinking in my head why this girl is making me think about her differently. I can't even tell what is up with my emotions. I act dense because there is no point in being so smart and casual all the time. Also to avoid any girls who try and hit on me. Lucy seems to bring me in a midst of confusion and want. I want to be her best friend right. There couldn't be nothing else could there? I let out a deep breath and helped Loki to his feet. Unaware that the guild master was watching me very closely.

Makarov POV:

I watched the events unfold before and couldn't help but understand this child. She resembles her mother so surprisingly, but dealt with so much pain and sorrow. She closes herself off to make sure no one can destroy the walls she worked hard to build. She lost very dear ones close to her heart and blames herself for not being aware of their safety. Lucy should have never gone through this, but it made her stronger and wiser. She was known to be the sweetest, strong ray of light that made you smile for no reason. Those traits vanished after learning about her friends' death and turned her empty. When Loki explained to me about her identity I was ecstatic but felt completely sad for her. No one should have to feel alone; no matter where you are love will find you. I want to thank her for saving Loki and deciding to may be joining Fairy Tail. After the whole talk about Lucy, I watched her give Natsu a look of bottled up emotions that supposedly weren't to be shown. She regain her cold demeanor and left leaving Natsu in pain. I noticed by the action from the boy that he might be in love with her, but then again this is Natsu we are talking about. But for some strange reason Natsu isn't acting like his usual self around Lucy making this ….

* * *

**So how was it please review my lovelies :) Until Next Time~AnimeCorazon1997**


	10. Tears! Why?

**Welcome to The Pain I endure! Hope you enjoy :) Thank you for the reviews you guys are my inspiration especially Senbei x Cup Ramen your review made me laugh :)  
**

But for some strange reason Natsu isn't acting like his usual self around Lucy making this very worrisome for me.

* * *

**Lucy POV(in the halls of school/three weeks later):**

Man, I can't believe Musica discovered the location of one of the crystal keys my mother mentioned to me when I was a child. Though it did trouble me, when we talked outside heading for my home.

**Flashback:**

_We began to left the guild and I noticed that Musica sighed in relief. I noticed that his scent from earlier was different and he probably changed it so the dragon-slayers won't notice him. Since they have that heighten smell, he rather risk meeting one than becoming friends with them or noticing his scent since he is a crafty thief. Well was a crafty thief after meeting Haru, Elie and me which was the best moment for our life's to Elie and me that is. Musica always seemed like a brotherly figure we both always wanted and ended up having. He treated us fairly and usual had a friendly argument or brawl with Haru just like Frosty and Pinkie. Sighing with a smile, I look up at the sky and saw my friends sparkling brightly within the night sky._

_"Well, someone seems to be in a happy mood," smiled Musica._

_"It's been a while since I've been like this. I don't usually show this side of me to the people who live here," I muttered sadly._

_"So it's your decision, I know you miss us back home, but think of the new friends you could have here, Lucille," grinned Musica happily as he patted her head._

_"...but the thing is this place acts like the one at home except there's no Haru, Elie or Plue," I mumbled sadly as Musica's eyed me painfully. Knowing that I would respond this way he pulled me into a hug. I felt my tears burst and cried on his nice shirt only to be wrinkled and damped.  
_

_"Lucy, I know how much it hurts you, but it wasn't your fault that day. Please at least try for them and for us back home. If Julia was here she would have been pissed but sad to see you cry even Griff, Let, Alice, Ruby, and Belnika. I know so please Lucy," soothed Musica as he rubbed my back in reassurance. I know I can't stay like this, but ti just feels as if someone stabbed me in the heart. No! NO! Don't think that way, everyone is waiting for me to recover, but Haru... That day I cried for the longest I can remember hearing Musica calm my sorrowful heart. When I went home I felt my chest feel a little lighter and waved to Musica good-bye and safe on his travels. After that the sadness developed me and I locked myself in my room ignoring all the voices that try to calm me._

**Back to her POV (Three weeks later):**

Still in my thoughts I bumped into someone who apparently acted like it happen on accident. His stuff fell to the floor and I stared at him and he stared at me back. He had brown hair that went well with his green eyes, but his stared made me cautious of this supposed accident. He then realized his stuff was on the ground and acted like a simple-minded idiot. Jeez how bad is his acting.

"Oh I forgot about my books. Um...you're stepping on one of them," He glanced to me and I looked down to see my foot on his book. Sighing I moved my foot and handed his book to him.

"Any who sorry for bumping into you. The name's Jade Sande and you are?" asked Jade cheerful. Seriously who is he trying to fool.

"Lucy," I stated coldly to which he flinch at my voice.

"Well erm...Lucy it was nice meeting no bumping into oh you know," he rambled as he flee away. I still don't like this guy, but I felt myself shivering as if the cold season was coming in. I can't trust anyone but you guys right I thought of the gang back home.

"Lucy, what's up?" called Pinkie happily to which I stared at him coldly. I began heading to my first class and noticed him trying to keep up with my pace.

"Hey Luce don't be like that," he sighed as I glared at him for using that nickname.

"What did I say about using that particular nickname? Stop bothering me and go to your class already," I spoke harshly.

"Well there's no way I'm calling you Lu or ucy, unless you want me to call you Luigi," Pinkie answered casually as I grew irritated by his carefree attitude.

"How the hell did you come up with Luigi! Seriously leave me alone and go to class," I said angrily.

"Don't blame me for coming up with that. Why should I leave you alone if we are heading to the same class anyway," Pinkie stared at me intently. I mentally hit myself for not remembering this guy has almost the same class as me. I dashed to the classroom ignoring his calls and praying that idiot won't get a chance to talk to me at all.

**Sometime later...(around her fifth period):**

Looks like my pray failed since this whole time that idiot has been trying to talk to me. He would ask random questions, poke me from the back or side, pass a bunch of notes, and eat lunch beside me which his friends of Fairy Tail soon followed with Loki as the second in line. The only time I can relax is here in my fifth period with no distracts whats so ever. I sighed happily only to groan when the bell for class to end rang. Great another period with that that ugh...he's just so annoying, caring, stupid, stubborn and wait did I just compliment him. Isn't this pleasant Natsu is starting to get to me...Why the hell did I just call him by his name! It's Pinkie and that's that. I'm in school for three weeks and this guy is just making me want to sock him in the face. I quickly head for my sixth period only to be stopped by Blond of all people. Why are the most idiotic people here to bug the hell out of me?

"Well I haven't seen you around Blondie. By the looks of it, you look sexy as ever and cold-hearted as well,"flatter Sting as he made sure not to let me leave. I was trying to get to class so fast I didn't notice that I went the wrong way. Now I'm stuck with this dolt at the dead end, can you say Why? of all days! I took a step back feeling the wall on my back which was not a good sign since I can't use any of my magic. I wish I brought my whip today instead of giving it to Virgo for modifications.

"What's the matter? You look scared which is rare considering no one has seen your magic," grinned Sting as he kept closing in on me. Before I could Lucy kick him, he stepped on my foot which I keep myself from yelping in pain by gritting my teeth. Then he grabbed my balled-fists that were going to punch him in the face and held them against my side. He leaned into my face and smirked to which I glared at him.

"Well now that I have you cornered you should answer my questions or else who knows what I might do to a pretty thing like you. What kind of magic do you use," Sting spoke stern and serious as I try to avert his stare. Please Loki or Capricorn help! I'm scared please Haru..what am I thinking Haru isn't here to save me from this situation. I chuckled sadly as Sting narrowed his eyes in confusion which earn my wrists to be held tightly to where I muttered a curse.

"That's it... I guess I have no choice," he muttered to himself which I caught. He looked at me with a sneer and leaned his face closely within lip distance.

"You wouldn't dare," I warned but it was useless as he smirked and nodded. No may be I should have died so this would have never happened. Haru, Elie, and Plue smiling happy and alive, the zodiac keys living peacefully from those who would use their power and... I felt my tears began to brimming until a voice broke out surprising both of us.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!," called Natsu as he ran straight forward and punched Sting away from me. I watched as Sting flew back slamming into the wall and turned to see Pinkie in front of me glaring at Sting. This idiot came for me and just saved me. There's no way he would go out of his way to come save me from Sting's interrogation. He glanced at me with a soft concerned look which made me stop from ranting about this coincidence.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Pinkie asked gently which I wanted to start bawling out but composed myself from doing such an action.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Pinkie," I muttered as Pinkie smiled relieved I wasn't hurt. Sting stood up again and saw Natsu stand in front of me protectively which kept surprising me even more.

"Natsu, why did you interrupt us? We were just having a friendly chat and I wanted to know what her magic is. Aren't you curious as well," smiled Sting evilly which I grimaced as Natsu began to shook with anger.

"Shut the hell up! Friendly chat my ass and if Luce doesn't want to tell you what her magic is then get the fuck out," spoke Natsu harshly which I was impressed by not just his language but understanding my own reason to keeping my magic a secret.

"You really are dense, Natsu! What if she is the last remaining Celestial mage the guild masters are talking about, then one of us needs to make sure she is secured in a safe area from the upcoming evil that might come," yelled Sting angrily to where my eyes widen in surprise. The guilds at this school are looking for me and are trying to protect me, now that I think about it why am I not surprised. No wonder Loki kept suggesting that we attend this school only, not for himself but for me. We are so going to have to talk about this later.

"But she isn't because we smell no scent of keys on her, dumbass. So leave her alone and go back to your guild Saber," argued Natsu as he pulled me by my wrist and began walking away from Sting.

"Fine walk away with that blonde bimbo bitch," sneered Sting as Natsu froze in his tracks. I felt his hand loosen around my wrist and began to think something bad was about to happen. Natsu turned to Sting and gave the most death-threatening look I ever seen and it was even better than mine.

"Don' . . ," gritted Natsu through clenched teeth as Sting grinned evilly. Next thing I know a fight broke up between the two and I hid behind the walls to avoid debris and attacks. Their power was unbelievable and frightening as fire danced around and light appeared every so often. This all stopped when a voice yelled at the two heated dragon-slayers.

"ENOUGH YOU BRATS! STOP IT THIS INSTANT," roared Master Makarov was in this giant form and stomped on Pinkie and Blond. This tiny old geezer had such power and he return to his midget size. He sighed and looked at all the damage caused by these two.

"Natsu, Sting report to my office as for you Miss Heartfilla head onto class. I'll inform your teacher about this, so carry on," He ordered as I nodded and looked back to see him yelling at Pinkie who just got up. While walking to my class I stumble upon...

* * *

**How was it? A long chapter to all you readers and please review with questions if you want. Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**


End file.
